Criticism Fairy
Criticism Fairy also known as Ali (his real name) is a mean dumbass who will go out of his way to make people feel like they don't belong and terrorize them until they pull the trigger. Even though his behavior is fucking absurd he still has a sense of belonging in Kramussia. He is currently ranked as a government official (as of December 1st). Career In 3012, Criticism Fairy graduated from the university of Kramburd. He than later became a writer and made a sci-fi TV SHOW named "Space Galacticia" It won many awards including the "Mother Kramussia Award" "Krambell Prize award" "Best Kramussian TV show award" After making 15 consecutive seasons of Space Galacticia Criticism Fairy become a political figure. He is now making a new animated TV show based off political experiences he went through in his career. Politics Back in 3024, Criticism Fairy made a speech concerning how us (Kramussians) will benefit the land of our Mother Kramussia, he then constructed the rules of (everything that communism isn't.) These rules were written in "Krammunism and Mother Kramussia." Early Life Criticism Fairy was born under a dysfunctional family He dropped out of school at the age of 12 and proceeded to study astronomy as his main focus. When he was 14 he would sell his own comic books based on altering scientific history. Later on in his adult years he made more comic books on the topic of science fiction. Until, he made a best seller "Einsteins Genetic Modifications." The comic book covered Einsteins genius and his genetic structure. Space Galacticia Continuing his studies in astronomy Criticism developed a sci-fi animated TV show. It was known for it's scientific possibilities and dark humor. One of the shows theories was that the world would always restart in another big bang. This lead to constant debates among the writers and fans of the show. Space Galacticia continued for 15 seasons until it was cancelled by their provider for whatever reason. Even though Space Galacticia was cancelled,many other shows try to mimic it's neat writing and animation. Relationships Emperor Kram Criticism is very respectful and fond to emperor Kram. Kram also pays him good respect for his creative efforts and intelligence. Both of them constructed the strict laws of kramunism together and were political allies. Head Secretary Dolphin Criticism always had a tough relationship with the dolphin. He fucking hates all types of dolphins. He is allergic to dolphins. He will slaughter them when he sees one. He will rape them if they stare at him . He will harass them if they annoy him. Jeremy/mike At first, Jeremy and Criticism hated each other but after they had helped each other escape adversaria he has became good friends with the fellow. Dewf Both Dewf and Criticism hated Jeremy and Mike at first, Dewf would roast him and Criticism Fairy would cheer him on. After an Affair they had, they made a truce and became friends again, although they aren't as close anymore.